


Heart of Mist

by QueenHusband



Category: Rune Factory 1: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/F, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: Lynette is in love with Mist. Mist is in love with Rosetta. Rosetta is in love with Raguna, but he's irrelevant. Lynette gives Mist what she herself doesn't know she desires.|#noncontober Day 8: Gang rape|* Mist's air-head level is over 9000 for horny purposes only.
Relationships: Lynette/Mist (Rune Factory), Lynette/Mist/Rosetta, Lynette/Rosetta (Rune Factory), Mist/Rosetta (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 3





	Heart of Mist

Mist is far too accepting at times.

This is a girl who upon meeting a strange foreigner claiming amnesia, jumped to help him get established in Kardia, even going so far as to gift him her own farmland--granted she wasn't using it. The point being, she's much more accepting of the strange and unusual than anyone else.

So when Lynette learned of her increasingly tenuous relationship with her childhood friend, she didn't pay it much heed at first. That is, until the day Rosetta crossed a line she shouldn't have. Lynette felt indebted to Mist in a way, so she felt something needed to be done.

Hence the present moment...

Rosetta balances carefully on her stomach across Lynette's lap, her clothes stripped and bruises battering various parts of her body. She's not tied or gagged, and yet she doesn't dare scream or try to run away. Against the ex-lieutenant, all struggle is futile. She doesn't even dare cry, the marks decorating the back of her thighs are reminders of what happens when she does. She can only endure and pray she gets out of here alive. 

"Here" being Mist's house, of all places. Its owner in fact is still standing in the doorway with an armful of turnips looking perplexed at the scene in front of her.

"Welcome home," Lynette says with a small smile. She's seated on one of their dining chairs with the naked blonde bent over her lap, her hand resting atop the curve of Rosetta's bottom. 

Mist blinks a few times, still not finding the words, before gently shutting the door behind her. Funny. It's usually her off-kilter antics that has the pink-haired woman confounded. Today must be opposite day. Mist places the turnips on the table before walking around to face Lynette, though her eyes can't help roaming over her childhood friend's backside. "Umm... I'm sorry but, what is all this?"

"Indeed. What is all this, Rosetta?" Lynette tips up the blonde's chin with her forefinger. Rosetta refuses to speak a word, though her body starts to tremble in lieu of a response. Mist blinks again, her confusion intensifying. With a sigh, Lynette glances up at Mist, motioning to the platinum blonde's cheek. "Remember what happened there?"

Subconsciously Mist raises a hand to her cheek, still slightly swollen from the slap just a day earlier. Though she smiles sweetly despite the memory. "This? Oh, it's nothing!"

"I don't think it's nothing," Lynette tutts, returning to holding up Rosetta's chin like she's a prized trophy. "Rosetta here wanted to apologize for her insolence yesterday. Isn't that so?"

Rosetta inhales sharply, trying her best to nod her head in spite of the fact Lynette has her jaw in a death grip. 

Were it anyone else, they'd immediately confront Lynette on her coercion, but Mist is the type to take things in stride. If Rosetta is saying that is the case, then that is the case, isn't it? Mist laughs lightly, patting Rosetta on the shoulder, not noticing the way the other blonde flinches away. "Oh, Rosetta. You silly. You don't have to apologize to me! You know I love you." Her face flushes at the casual confession, but she's made it a point to be more direct lately. That seems to work for Raguna seeing as he's happily married already. Meanwhile, she's pined after her best friend for years and the shopkeeper's daughter never noticed.

Still! To think Rosetta would actually swallow her pride and apologize. Mist is so proud of her, she could cry.

Lynette on the other hand isn't quite so impressed. She hardens her grip, "Isn't that so?"

"Y-Yes, Mist... P-Please let me...apologize..."

Mist really looks like she's about to cry. "Well, er...um... Ok. If you insist."

Lynette eases her hold. "Heh. Now, now, what is the first step to any proper apology?"

"A-Acknowledge harm..." Rosetta looks up at Mist for the first time that evening, her red eyes on the verge of tears. "I-I hit you because I was... jealous and I-I'm so very--"

"Uh uh, not yet," Lynette stops her. She rubs her right hand across the girl's lower back, eliciting a nice shiver. "Tell us, what do you think your punishment should be?"

"S...S.."

"Hm?"

Rosetta bit her lip, her face burning with shame as her head hangs low, letting her hair sweep the floor. "Spank me."

"That's what she says," Lynette motions to Mist with a shrug.

Mist doesn't seem too thrilled with the idea, but she never goes against what her dearest friend suggests. She pats the bruised girl on the shoulder, once again not noticing--or maybe ignoring--the way she flinches away. "Oh, Rosetta. You don't have to be so hard on yourself.

Said girl bites her lip so hard she draws blood but says nothing more as Lynette makes a show of adjusting her gloves. "How many do you think is appropriate?"

Rosetta blinks, taken aback by the sudden question. She hasn't been prepped with any lines for this--she simply assumed Lynette had a set number in mind. The ex-lieutenant quite literally beat the rehearsal into her for that evening, everything from her lines to what expressions she's allowed to hold--but nowhere had she been informed how many hits she would request. Her heart immediately starts beating wildly in her chest as her anxiety skyrockets. How much worse will things get if she doesn't answer the way the woman wants? Will Mist even stop her if things go way out of line?

For heaven's sake, the girl hasn't even noticed what's so seriously wrong about what's happening right now. She has no faith in Mist to stop the woman if she goes too far.

Her breathing runs ragged as her mind raced for an acceptable answer, "Uh...Um.... F-F-Five?" 

_SLAP_

Wrong answer. Rosetta gasps as an open palm administered the first sting. Her ass feels warm and sore just from that--how many more...?! Exactly four more blows rain down in rapid succession, the slaps reverberating loud throughout the quiet home. Rosetta stifles the cry in her throat, doesn't make a single sound. Five more rapid spanks, followed by one last slap that makes her whole almost lose balance. The last one pulls a pained cry from her lips before she clamps her hands over them, breathing hard through her nose as silence befalls the room once more.

Surely...surely Mist sees how wrong this is? She'll stop this, right? Rosetta struggles to turn just even to see her friend is not particularly disturbed. Fascinated would be more accurate. Mist seems to be fixated on her behind, her thoughts virtually unreadable--something Rosetta always hated about her.

"Hah...look at this, Mist," says Lynette with a dark smirk. She motions to Rosetta's reddening bottom, her handiwork, by grabbing and lifting one cheek. "She's all wet. I think she's into this sort of thing."

Mist blushes deeply but doesn't look away. In fact, she draws closer, dropping to rest on her heels to take a closer look. Indeed, there's clear fluid moistening the crevice between the other blonde's legs. She's never seen anything like this before, as far as she's concerned this is an amazing ability unique to Rosetta that she's only just learning about. Well...or it could just be pee. It doesn't smell like it, though... Ah, this is Rosetta's smell. Mist flushes deeper, realizing for the first time how incredible this is. She wants to touch, but... Rosetta may get angry at her again.

As if reading her mind, Lynette strips off her glove with her teeth, spitting the garment over the blonde's back before sliding her middle and index fingers easily into the dripping entrance. "See? Glides right in."

Mist couldn't look away if she tried. The way Rosetta's hole leaks and clenches, the squishy sound it makes like playing with mud. But what's really fascinating are the sounds Rosetta tries so hard to swallow. The pink-haired woman adores watching Mist in this state, the way her eyes sparkle as though she's come across a shiny new treasure (or in Mist's case a sack of turnips) when really it's just another mundanity. Of all the oddities she's observed in Kardia, Mist is by far her favorite. Just for show, she curls her fingers where she knows she'll get a strong response, chuckling softly at the blonde arching her back with a strangled moan. 

She thrusts her fingers deep, working furiously till Rosetta's pushing against the floor with her toes. Then stops, denying Rosetta her release. All Rosetta can do is whimper pathetically as she pulls out her fingers to lick them, much to Mist's amazement--the girl had no idea the substance was edible?!

Mist squirms in her seated/squatted position, unable to hold back the curiosity she asks, "W-what does it taste like?"

Not like urine, she hopes.

"Sweet," Lynette lies, smirking at another delicious idea. Why don't you give her a taste of yours?"

It takes a while for the puzzle pieces to slide together, but when they do Mist's face lights up. "I can make it too?"

"Of course you can."

"Well... I mean, what do you think Rosetta?"

"Yes, what do you think?" Lynette leans down to lock eyes, but Rosetta turns away stubbornly. "Rosetta, what is your answer?"

"S-Sure...why not..." Rosetta barely has any pride left to salvage. Her own frustrations have been building for years, culminating in this single most humiliating evening of her life. What else does she have left to lose? Her dignity?

Lynette couldn't care less about that. She smacks the girl lightly on the butt enjoying the way she jumps. "Then get on the bed, young lady." 

Rosetta rises reluctantly, her face flushed with shame as she's forced to put herself on frontal display to her lifelong rival. Someone who seems all too ready to violate her boundaries. 

"Bed."

She jumps at the voice, a violent intrusion on her brooding thoughts, and runs to comply before she earns herself another bruise. Her butt aches with every movement, but she doesn't dare to disobey. Obediently lying on her back, Rosetta stills herself awaiting whatever new torture Lynette has in mind with bated breath. What did she expect her to do lying down, anyway?

"You take off your clothes," Lynette orders a surprised Mist.

The girl points to herself as though there were anyone else in the room Lynette could be referring to. When the older woman nods, Mist purses her lips in thought, mulling over the request. She supposes... if Rosetta has no problem walking around her house naked, why should she? Besides, she's now interested to see where all this is going. So she does what she's told, letting her clothes fall into a messy pile on the wooden floor. Lynette drags her chair over to the bed for a better view where she remains seated, instructing Mist to position herself with her knees on either side of Rosetta's body.

Rosetta and Mist stare at each other as though silently asking each other what comes next.

"Move up more," Lynette orders Mist with a wave of her hand. 

"...like this?" Mist waddles up higher on her knees, looking back at the woman who simply waves again. They do this under she practically can't see her friend's face anymore, after which she's told to stop. 

"Lower yourself."

Oh. Now they get it. Mist balls her hands into fists, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks as her eyes fixate on her own belly button. Rosetta lies beneath her, staring up at the sight in shock, her whole body tensing in anticipation. Mist looks back at Lynette once more, her brows knitted together. "B-But I'll be sitting on her...?"

"It tastes better that way," Lynette lies through her wolf-like grin. 

Mist still doesn't look too convinced, but if Rosetta has a problem with everything she'd definitely let them know. Rosetta never hesitates to speak her mind after all. As gently as she could, Mist spreads her knees till she can feel Rosetta's nose bump between her legs, sending a shiver up her spine at the novel sensation. 

"Rosetta. Lick."

It takes all the will power left within her not to throw Mist off and run for the door stark naked, not caring who saw her. She just wants to go home. She wants to scream. She wants to cry. She parts her lips and licks, making Mist jump. Her clit is throbbing from the earlier abuse, but she has to ignore her own pain and frustration... Rosetta licks again, tasting Mist more deeply than before. The girl settles on top of her, no longer scared of the strange sensation even as electricity shoots up her sides. 

"Spread your legs more," Lynette instructs.

Mist presses her arms against the bed so not all her weight is on Rosetta's face as a tongue slips inside. It's indescribable, this feeling. A soft moan passes her lips, surprising herself because never in her life had she made such a sound. Wanting more of that hot touch, Mist gently grinds her hips, feeling the muscle move deeper inside, sliding up and down every crevice. Mist moans louder, working her hips more. It feels so good, it takes everything not to hump her friend's face like a dog in heat. "Ah..ahhh Rosetta," she bites her lip, embarrassed. Strange sounds keep slipping out...

From the sidelines Lynette's just enjoying the way Mist rolls her hips, the soft pale flesh of her ass grinding seductively in front of her. Silently she rubs herself through her clothes, feeling her panty soak. 

Mist grinds hard despite herself, just needing to get closer, needs Rosetta deeper inside her. She pants and mewls, getting louder and louder, calling Rosetta's name over and over until her words slur together. Rosetta's tongue is so good, the way she sucks at her clit is making her see stars. Mist grinds shamelessly, her chest heaving as she pants, closer and closer. She grips the sheets tight as her body stiffens, her mouth hanging open as shes comes hard. Her arms and legs feel weak, but she manages to hold herself up, about to move away when Lynette stops her.

"Wait, let her finish," Lynette barks, her own fingers working furiously under her raised skirt. There's a wicked gleam in her eye that neither girls can see. "Rosetta, clean up."

Rosetta whimpers into Mist, sloppily licking up the come that's running freely down her chin. Mist squirms and mewls on top of her, completely lost in the sensation.

Lynette bites her lip, keeping her own pleasured moans pushed down.

Yes... at times like this, she's thankful Mist is far too accepting.


End file.
